Unleashing the Beast: an Earl and Fairy Lemon
by willowtree1921
Summary: For all the fans who have noticed a lack of earl and fairy fan fiction...here is a romantic and sexual story (don't say I didn't warn you!) about EdgarxLydia's sweet and spicy night as a married couple. :) Enjoy! note: if you do not like sexual stories, don't read. It's not excessively graphic but I have gotten complaints about it. For those of you who have been kind, thank you!


Unleashing the Beast

Edgar had never believed he could ever love a woman. Sure, he loved to _make love_ to them. The sway of their hips, the plump curves of their bodies and the soft shine of their lips never failed to seduce him; in turn, he seduced them. Edgar the womanizer never hesitated to take a woman to bed and leave her in the morning. The Edgar of today was disgusted by womanizing Edgar's brief trysts and briefer goodbyes. He was a changed man and now he was Lydia Carlton's man.

Yes, the caramel haired beauty had made him fall in love. At first his flirting was a game but soon he realized that he was the one being played. Every compliment or romantic gesture was perpetually rejected; his object of affection refused to admit her feelings for him. He knew his past actions had caused her to build a wall between them but he was anything but passive. He knew he couldn't sit and watch Cain fly _his_ fiancé away way to Fairy Land. Edgar had never given up on Lydia and knew that she had to accept his love eventually.

His efforts had paid off because he had not only married her; he was also holding her in his arms as he carried her to _their_ bed chamber. Tonight was the night he had waited three years for; to say he was eager was an understatement. He was ravenous; all he wanted to do was undress his beautiful bride-the same bride who had turned a violent shade of red. "Edgar, please put me down. I can walk on my own. Besides, I want to change into my night-". He cut her off with a deeply passionate kiss. He smelt the sweet vanilla of her skin. He just wanted to kiss and lick her entire body!

"I will be doing the undressing for you, my sweet Lydia," he murmured into her ear. She shook in protest but he refused to loosen his grip on his bride. He had waited for her and now she was his and his alone. "Ed-Edgar! Put me down," she protested but all he could focus on was the way her white gown show cased the slim curve of her waist. At last, he placed her gently on the bed; the same bed that he had almost made love to her a year ago. "Oh, Lydia," he whispered, "do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

His bride blushed and turned away. "I am not beautiful. I am just a plain girl with copper hair." Suddenly, Edgar was on the bed with her; caressing her luminous face. "Look at me, Lady Ashenbert, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You not only have physical beauty but a beautiful heart and mind as well. I may have been attracted to your outside but the purity of your spirit was what made me fall in love with you. I love you, forever and always." Tears ran down her cheeks and he gently wiped them off with his finger. She smiled. "Oh, Edgar, I…I am so happy. I love you too. I am so happy to be called your bride." She intertwined her small hands with his; staring into his ash mauve eyes.

Warmth overwhelmed his body. He was the luckiest man alive; he had the most wonderful woman in Earth and Fairyland combined. At the same time, a passion ran through his veins. "Oh, my darling bride, I am about to make you my wife." Her green eyes widened and she looked alarmed. Before she could protest, he set out to calm her fears. "Sweet Lydia, I will be gentle. I promise," he said but before she could respond he sealed her lips with his own. When he opened his eyes, he found his bride's emerald eyes staring into his. He began to caress her hair, her neck. Her skin was so smooth. He had to feel more of it!

"Oh, Edgar," Lydia murmured. Her eyes were still closed and a pink sheen on her cheeks was all the evidence he needed to see that his virginal bride was feeling pleasure for the first time. "Oh, Lydia," he murmured back in a husky voice and turned her around, still kissing her neck. She'd have the marks to prove it in the morning and he hoped she'd wear them with pride. At the same time, he was slowly unbuttoning his bride's voluminous dress. Every unclasped button revealed more of her pure ivory skin. He was physically sweating desire and judging by her sighs, so was she. His womanizing past was actually helping him for once.

Before they both knew it, her dress slipped off her slim back; leaving her corset, hoops and bloomers exposed. Within minutes, Edgar had those off as well; all except the bloomers. Her back was turned to him now; her small hands desperately attempting to cover up her breasts. "Do-don't look! I'm begging you." Edgar smirked. "All right, I won't look…" To his bride's shock, he removed her hands from her breasts and replaced them with his. "I'll just feel." She must have been too shocked to push him off; he began to squeeze and caress them. He also had an excellent view of them, unbeknownst to his bride. "Oh, my sweet Lydia, these are the most perfect breasts I have ever felt." Indeed they were; they were large without being comical and were the palest shade of white he'd ever seen. "Please let me see them, please turn around." He clasped her hands and gently turned her unprotesting body around. "Lydia, I am your husband now and I love you. Please let me make love to you. Please let me see you in your purest form," he pleaded, "you have nothing to fear from me." Finally, their eyes interlocked and she murmured, "A-All right."

Now he could look without feeling guilty. Her breasts hung perfectly on her petite frame; illuminating her slender waist and thighs. He could hold in his need no longer. Edgar began to suck on her peach pink nipples; they felt delightful in his mouth. Then, he began to gently nip them. "Edgar! T-that feels good. Please don't stop," Lydia pleaded quietly. He smirked. He could never deny a request from his lovely Lydia! As he kept sucking, he pulled her bloomers down. Then, he pushed her down on the bed. His eyes took in the sight of her exposed flesh; her body was slim but curving in all the right areas. Her mouth was open in surprise and, as he suspected, pleasure. Hidden beneath his young bride's gentle heart was a sexual beast dying to be let out and damn it, he'd be the only one to see it!

He kissed her lips with a hunger he had never felt before. Then, he continued along her entire body, stopping just before he reached her delicate flower. "I am going to give you something better than the moon," he said, "and that is a promise." He couldn't see her expression because within seconds, he had was licking her clitoris. He was addicted to the taste of her; addicted to the moans she was making; addicted to the knowledge that _he_ was making them come out of her. For the first time in his life, he felt truly _powerfu_l. He was also experiencing pleasure by giving it to someone else…for the first time. His virgin bride had turned him into a giver and not just a receiver.

Sweat poured down his body. A heat swept through him. As he stripped himself of his suit and drawers he deliberately watched his bride's face. Her cheeks flushed pink but, interestingly enough, there was a glint in her eyes. Was his innocent Lydia experiencing, dare he say it, desire?! Her eyes flashed from his broad shoulders, muscular chest and long legs to his long, fully aroused member. "It's so…big," she murmured with a childish curiosity. This made Edgar chuckle. Winking at his beautiful bride, he stated devilishly, "And it's all because of you." Before she could respond, he was on top of her; their bodies pressed together. Her hard nipples pressed against his chest; in return, his hard penis pressed against her beautiful, exposed vagina. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore; in seconds that felt like eternity, he was inside her. The wetness felt so good; what felt even better was knowing that he was the cause of it; here he was pumping in her desire. Every thrust brought moans; every moan became louder and louder. He had waited three years for this happy moment; here he was, on top of his nude bride, his once upon a time unwilling, unbending Lydia. Here they were, bending into all kinds of positions!

Happiness swelled in his heart. As he came, she called his name. "EDGAR! OH, EDGAR!" Her entire body shook as he ejaculated into her newly penetrated flower. When he had finished, he collapsed beside her, cradling her sweaty body in his arms. They were finally side by side on a bed, forever joined. Happiness flooded his heart. Lydia Carlton was the only woman he ever wanted, ever needed, would ever love. She was his forever and always. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Lydia murmured something he couldn't understand. "What did you say, my darling _wife_?" She turned to face him; her cheeks were scarlet red. "I-I was wondering when we could do that again." She was about to turn away again but he caught her face; gently and lovingly holding it in his large hands. "Give me five minutes," he said with a devilish grin, "and I'll make you scream louder than the first time." With that, he kissed her once more. Just as he had suspected-the Beast had been unleashed and it was all because of him!


End file.
